10 ways to say I love you
by TheHiddenWriter
Summary: Aang is depressed when he and Katara get into a small fight. So Iroh asks him to say a few reasons why he loves Katara. Little does he know that Katara is near by, listening in on everything he's saying. Oneshot. Kataang.


_10 Ways to say I love you_

_Written by TheHiddenWriter_

_Based of ATLA, created by Nick and Viacom_

_Inspired by the many Kataang One-shots._

He was sitting in the teashop, sighing. Katara and him had their first fight as a couple. Aang didn't want her to be mad at him, he loved her. But she didn't know how he felt. He said one stupid comment, and Katara thought that Aang didn't care for her anymore. She yelled in anger and hurt.

"You don't really like me! You just like playing games. You think because you're the avatar and you're saved the world means that you can play with my heart? You're just like Jet. I don't want to see you ever again!"

He kept drinking his tea, sad and alone. Iroh walked up to him, with another cup of tea.

"You know, I myself love to drink tea all the time, but you've drank about 6 cups." Said Iroh.

"What's your point? You want me to stop?" Asked Aang.

"No. But tea usually makes people happy. Even Zuko gets slightly happy when he drinks tea. But you're depressed! When you drink tea, you should be happy! Now why are you so down?" Said Iroh.

Aang sighed.

"I got into a fight with Katara."

"Ahh, lady trouble." Said Iroh.

"Deep down I love her, but she doesn't know that. And I accidentally said something stupid today that got her mad at me." Said Aang.

"Ahhh, I see the problem." Said Iroh.

"What is it?" Asked Aang.

"You're suffering from Guy Stupidity. Everyone and awhile, every guy says something he regrets. Remember a few days ago, with Sokka?"

"Oh yeah. Suki slapped him so hard for saying her butt looked like a…"

"Ok, Ok. Let's not repeat it in front of the customers."

"So what should I do?"

Iroh thought about this for a moment. He then spoke again.

"I think your problem is that you lost your confidence to be yourself in front of Katara."

"So, how do I fix that?" Asked Aang.

"I want you to say 10 things you love about Katara. With each reason, I want you to think about the time that trait stuck out the most in your eyes." Said Iroh.

"And that will work?" Asked Aang.

"Hey, it worked with Zuko." Said Iroh.

Katara walked into the teashop. She wanted to get away from her house for a moment and talk to Iroh. She suddenly saw Aang talking to Iroh, and snuck over to a table in the corner where Aang couldn't see her. She was able to hear what they were saying since there were few customers in the shop.

"So tell me, what's the first thing you love about Katara?" Asked Iroh.

Katara listened closely. Aang took a deep breath and spoke.

"The first thing I love about Katara is her kindness. She always is willing to help out others, no matter what the situation is."

_Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were walking through town one day. They were all starving like crazy. Sokka finally found a small stand that was selling meat. It only had 4 pieces left, and each member of the gang bought a piece. A few seconds after they left, Katara saw a small peasant child walk up to stand. She was starving, and wanted just a little piece of meat. But the man was all out. Katara walked over to the little girl and smiled. She gave her the piece she had. The little girl smiled and walked off. When Katara walked back to the group, Sokka asked what she was going to do about lunch. Aang smiled and offered to share his piece with Katara. She smiled and thanked him. The two held each other's hands and they walked with the rest of the group, eating the small piece of meat they had._

"The second thing I love about Katara is her passion for everything she does. She's never given up on anything she wanted to achieve."

Aang thought about all the times Katara struggled to learn waterbending. She did everything she could to get the scroll from the pirates, and learn the advance waterbending moves. When they were in the North Pole, she wanted to desperately learn waterbending to fight. She even took on a master, and fought valiantly. When she finally got to learn, she worked so hard. She became a master very quickly, and in Aang's eyes, transformed into a beautiful, mature young woman.

"The third reason I love her is because she always gives comfort. Whenever I'm down, I know she's always there to make me feel better."

He thought about all the times she cheered him up. She had a way with words. If anyone could pep him up, it was Katara. Sometimes, he felt that Katara fueled his free spirit.

"The fourth reason I love her is because she's always ok with trying something new. Even if sometimes she thinks something is dumb or crazy, she'll always be willing to give it a try if it's for someone else."

"_Aang, I don't think this is a good idea…"_

"_But Katara, we have to get down to the palace right away. We're going to miss the ball."_

_They were flying on Appa, and had to be in the firelord's palace in at least 2 minutes._

"_But jumping off Appa? Why can't we just land him?"_

"_Not enough time. We'll fly on my glider, that will get us in there quickly."_

"_But Aang…"_

"_Katara, trust me."_

_She thought about it for a moment, and sighed._

"_Fine. Tell me what to do."_

_Aang opened up his glider and put his hands on the handlebars. Katara grabbed on to him and held on tight. They leaped off Appa and flew down quickly. Katara watched the clouds go by as they flew. She felt like a bird. They reached the place and flew in through a window. When they were in the palace, they quickly changed into their party outfits and walked into the ballroom. Firelord Zuko presented Aang to the crowd and he spoke._

"_I want to announce that I'm dating Katara of the southern watertribe. The most wonderful and beautiful girl in the world."_

Aang went on to list reasons 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9. He began to get more passionate with each reason. Katara listened closely and blushed with every reason he said. She felt sorry for yelling at him, knowing that he cared deeply for her. Right after he finished reason number 9, she walked behind him slowly.

"There's one more thing about Katara I love, one reason I wish I could just tell her if she was here." Said Aang.

"Then why not tell her now?" Asked Iroh.

Aang turned around and saw Katara, smiling lightly. She sat down next to him and blushed. He took her hands lightly and spoke.

"The last thing I love about you is the way you make my heart melt every time I see you. I get lost in your eyes every time I stare at them. You're beautiful, intelligent, and wise. And I'm sorry if sometimes I say dumb things. I don't mean them. I just can't figure out the right words to say sometimes, and I end up doing crazy things in front of you."

Katara blushed even more.

"The truth is, three little words is all I need to describe my feelings for you."

He moved his face close to her.

"Katara…"

"Aang?"

"… I love you."

They touched lips and kissed each other for a few minutes. Iroh smiled and walked to the back of the Teashop. Zuko was waiting for Iroh. He had seen and heard everything that had just happened.

"So, uncle. You cheered up another person with your advice?" Asked Zuko.

Iroh smiled and looked back at the couple. They had now finished kissing, and were sharing some tea together.

"Well, as my slogan says, 'At the Jasmine Dragon, no one goes home un-happy.'"

**I'll admit it's not my best work, but it's an idea I had awhile back that I wanted to give a try. Tell me what you think about it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
